Hitori Kakurenbo
by humanana
Summary: Hitori kakurenbo adalah permainan pemanggil roh dari Jepang, dengan berbekal rasa penasaran Jungkook memainkan permainan ini. "Jeon Jungkook jadi yang pertama jaga..." hingga kejadian-kejadian mengerikan mulai terjadi, "gadis kecil itu di sana, dia terus menatapku dan menertawaiku, kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" / "Hentikan!" / "bukan aku yang membunuh mereka!" / "maaf hyung!"


nb: sebenernya ff ni udah pernah aku publish, tapi setelah aku baca ternyata bahasaku terlalu bertele-tele. Jadi ff ni aku delet, rombak abis-abisan & sekarang aku publish lagi, maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya!

plesae enjoy!

.

.

.

Hitori Kakurenbo

a BTS Fanficion

Disclaimer: BTS milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, ARMY, BigHit, Tuhan YME

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Jungkook sedang tertarik dengan kisah urban legend dan permainan-permaian mistis yang konon dapat memanggil arwah untuk ikut bermain dalam permainan tersebut, hingga ia menemukan video dengan judul Hitori Kakurenbo.

Dalam permainan Hitori Kakurenbo atau one man hide and seek ini, pemain memanggil arwah untuk merasuki boneka yang telah disiapkan dan selama permainan berlangsung arwah itu akan mencari keberadaan si pemain.

Setelah melihat video dan beberapa artikel, Jungkook merasa tertantang, "sepertinya menarik, mungkin aku harus mencobanya ketika hyungdeul sedang tidak di dorm." Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya mistis, menurutnya hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal, tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Jungkook-ah!, aku dan Taehyung mau pergi sebentar, kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Jin dengan berteriak. 'ah!, kebetulan sekali,' pikir Jungkook dan balas berteriak, "aku tidak ikut." Tidak ada jawaban dari Jin ataupun Taehyung, hanya suara pintu yang tertutup.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang di studio, Hoseok dan Jimin latihan dance, Jin dan Taehyung keluar entah ke mana, sekarang Jungkook benar-benar sendiri. "baiklah, mari kita main petak umpet," Jungkook terlihat antusias, "pertama, kita butuh boneka."

Ia pun menyiapkan barang-barang seperti boneka, benang merah, potongan kukunya, gunting, beras dan gelas yang berisi air garam.

Dengan bersenandung riang member BTS terberani ini mulai menggunting perut boneka dan mengeluarkan sedikit kapasnya, lalu ia masukkan beras dan potongan kukunya.

Mengingat salah satu iklan yang pernah Jungkook bintangi ia pun memberi nama boneka dengan bentuk gadis kecil itu "Rebeca," lalu melilitkan benang merah hingga bagian perut boneka itu tertutup.

Jungkook pun mengitari dorm memastikan semua pintu, jendela dan tirai sudah tertutup, tidak lupa ia mematikan lampu dan mengatur TV dalam mode static (layar semut). "siap!" sekarang ia berada di kamar mandi dengan sumber cahaya dari smartphonnya.

"Jeon Jungkook jadi yang pertama jaga, Jeon Jungkook jadi yang pertama jaga, Jeon Jungkook jadi yang pertama jaga," ia lemparkan bonekanya ke bak mandi lalu pergi menjauh dan mulai menghitung hingga sepuluh. "aku menemukanmu," ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat ketika ia selesai menghitung dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Ia menusuk boneka itu dengan gunting, "kau yang jaga berikutnya Rebeca!" dan kembali menceburkan bonekanya ke bak. Dengan tergesa Jungkook berlari mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman dan jauh dari kamar mandi.

"sepertinya di sini cukup aman," ujarnya ketika ia sampai di kamar Taehyung dan Namjoon. Ia masuk ke lemari pakaian Taehyung dan mematikan smartphonnya. "apa tadi caraku sudah benar?"

Perlahan napasnya mulai memburu dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, ia belum pernah merasakan hal semenegangkan ini sebelumnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar beberapa barang terjatuh, "setelah ini aku akan meminta Jin hyung untuk membeli racun tikus, mereka mulai mengganas," canda Jungkook.

Ia terjengit, samar-samar terdengar suara channel TV yang berganti-ganti dangan cepat. Semakin sering Jungkook mendengar barang berjatuhan, bahkan sekarang ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan suara beberapa pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

Napasnya tercekat, ia membungkam mulut ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Taehyung dan Namjoon ikut terbuka. Di saat seperti ini ia malah terbatuk, ia semakin meringkus ke sudut lemari, langkah kaki itu terdengar bergerak dengan cepat lalu terhenti. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, selain napasnya sendiri.

Dengan was-was ia mengintip ke luar lemari pakaian Taehyung dan melihat sepasang mata membelalak lebar di hadapannya. "hwaaaaaaaaa!" dengan spontan Jungkook menendang pintu lemari membuat pemilik sepasang bola mata itu terjatuh, "apa yang kau lakukan Jeon Jungkook?"

"hyung kau membuatku hampir mati serangan jantung," pekik Jungkook ketika melihat pemilik sepasang mata itu. "ya!, kau sendiri kenapa di dalam lemariku?, dan kenapa dorm sangat berantakan?, tunggu dulu!, jangan bilang tadi ada rampok yang mengacak-acak dorm?" Taehyung memberondong Jungkook dengan pertanyaan. "perampok apanya?" jawab Jungkook acuh dan meninggalkan Taehyung.

"apa yang terjadi pada dorm kita?, kenapa bisa seperti ini?, apa terjadi sesuatu ketika aku dan Taehyung tidak di rumah?" giliran Jin yang bertanya, benar kondisi dorm sangat mengerikan, banyak barang yang berserakan di lantai. "tidak hyung, ini ulahku," dahi Jin berkerut setelah Jungkook menjawabnya.

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi sambil membantu Jungkook memunguti barang. "latihan lari maraton untuk ISAC yang akan datang," bohong Jungkook, mana mungkin ia mengatakan jika tadi ia bermain petak umpet dengan boneka. "kau pasti bercanda," ujar Jin sambil menjatuhkan barang yang ia pungut, "bereskan sendiri!"

Setelah membereskan dorm, Jungkook masuk ke kamarnya, ia kembali membuka-buka artikel tentang permainan Hitori Kakurenbo, "jadi menggunakan boneka dengan bentuk manusia tidak diperbolehkan?" Di artikel itu mengatakan bahwa roh tidak akan mudah keluar jika menggunakan boneka berbentuk manusia.

"oh benar, aku belum mengecek keadaan Rebeca," ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, ketika ia menengok ke dalam bak boneka itu tidak ada, di dalam kamar mandi pun tidak ada. Setahunya jika boneka menghilang ia harus mencarinya, tetapi berhubung malam sudah semakin larut dan kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah, Jungkook lebih memilih tidur dan mencarinya kapan-kapan saja.

"hei!, siapa kau?" di dalam ruangan yang sempit dan gelap Jungkook melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut sangat panjang sedang tersenyum- menyeringai ke arahnya. "aku sangat senang ketika kau memanggilku juga mengajakku bermain, bahkan kau memberiku nama dan aku sangat suka dengan nama itu, tetapi kenapa kau menikamku?"

Jungkook merasa aneh dengan anak ini, bertemu dengannya saja belum pernah, bagaimana mungkin ia menikamnya?, ia tidak akan melakukan hal keji semacam itu, tetapi entah kenapa perkataan gadis itu mengingatkan Jungkook pada sesuatu.

"ne!, sebagai ganti karena kau telah menikamku, bagaimana jika kita main tiga kali lagi?, aku yang jaga," Jungkook coba mencerna perkataan gadis itu, "apa maksudmu?" "kita main petak umpet!, tetapi aku akan membuat permainan ini jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan," ujar gadis itu, ia terlihat sangat antusias.

"ketika aku berhasil menemukanmu satu kali aku akan membuatmu gila, yang kedua aku akan melukai semua orang yang ada di dekatmu, dan jika aku berhasil menemukanmu untuk yang ketiga kalinya aku akan merenggut semua yang kau miliki, kau akan melihat satu persatu orang yang kau sayangi mati, dan setelah itu aku akan membawamu. Ahahahaha.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat senang, baiklah!, sebaiknya kau sembunyi sekarang Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

"haaah.. haah.. hah.." Jungkook terbangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia memegangi kepalanya, pusing. Kejadian tadi ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi, tetapi mimpi itu terasa terlalu nyata. "Rebeca," sekarang ia tahu, gadis itu mengingatkannya pada boneka itu.

Ia tengokkan kepalanya untuk mendapati jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, ia masih punya banyak waktu, jadi ia memilih untuk kembali tidur dan tidak ambil pusing memikirkan mimpinya tadi, "mimpi adalah bunga tidur," gumamnya.

Sudah 5 menit Jungkook memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia tak kunjung terlelap hingga suara ketukan di jendela membuatnya terlonjak, "ah.. mungkin aku salah dengar, lagi pula ini lantai dua," ujarnya sambil kembali memejamkan matanya, tetapi ketukan itu tidak kunjung berhenti, bahkan sekarang ia mendengar gesekan benda tajam pada kaca jendela.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan perlahan melangkah mendekati jendela, ia mengambil tongkat baseball untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya adalah pencuri. Perlahan ia sibak tirai di depannya dan mengangkat tongkat baseball itu, tetapi yang ada di depannya hanyalah seekor kucing. "menggelikan," ujarnya malu.

"sekarang apa lagi?" pantatnya baru saja menempel ranjang dan sekarang ia mendengar suara air menetes terus-menerus, "dasar tidak bertanggung jawab, menutup keran saja tidak rapat," dengan bersungut-sungut Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, mencari sumber suara itu.

Awalnya suara itu hanya terdengar seperti tetesan air saja, lama kelamaan suara itu terdengar seperti air yang mengucur deras. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, wastafel, toilet, tetapi ia belum menemukan sumber suara air itu dan terakhir ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, suara itu semakin jelas.

Jungkook terdiam, ia mendapati keran kamar mandi mati dan suara air tidak lagi terdengar. Dengan bingung ia berjalan menuju bak mandi dan mengintip ke dalamnya, "kosong," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan lampunya juga padam. "hyung!, aku masih di dalam," ia gedor-gedor pintu di depannya, "hyung ini tidak lucu," tidak ada yang menjawabnya, tetapi dengan sendirinya pintu itu terbuka, "ya!, kenapa kau berisik sekali?" ujar Yoongi bersungut-sungut, ia yang membukakan pintu kamar mandi. Baru saja pulang ia sudah disuguhi keributan yang dibuat Jungkook.

"tadi ada yang mengunciku hyung," jelas Jungkook. "mengunci?, pintunya tidak terkunci," Yoongi menguap lebar lalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang bingung mendengar ucapannya. "t-tapi tadi.. aku- ah sudahlah," Jungkook pun kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Keesokan harinya tidak ada satu pun member yang mengaku kehilangan barangnya, jadi yang semalam itu bukan perampok, lalu kenapa dorm sangat berantakan?, mungkinkah tikus yang membuat dorm jadi berantakan?, di dorm mereka yang mewah ini?, Jungkook rasa itu tidak mungkin.

"mungkinkah Rebeca yang melakukannya?, konyol," ia merasa geli dengan pemikirannya barusan. Mana mungkin sebuah boneka melakukan hal semacam itu.

Jadwal mereka hari ini sangat padat dan Jungkook hanya tidur kurang dari empat jam, kantung matanya terlihat menghitam. "kau kurang tidur?" tanya Namjoon, ia agak khawatir melihat Jungkook tidak fokus karena mengantuk. "Jungkook!" "ah- apa?" Jungkook bahkan terlihat linglung.

"masuklah!, kita harus segera berangkat ke studio," tetapi Jungkook tak kunjung masuk ke dalam mobil, ia hanya terdiam dan memandangi Jimin. Bukan, ia tidak sedang memandangi Jimin, melainkan rambut panjang yang menjuntai dari bahu Jimin.

"ya!, cepat masuk Jungkook-ah!, apa yang kau tunggu?" interupsi Hoseok membuatnya sedikit teralih dan ketika ia kembali menoleh pada Jimin, rambut itu telah menghilang. Jungkook pun masuk ke mobil, kejadian tadi membuat rasa kantuk Jungkook seketika sirna.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat tenang, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan, sampai Jungkook mendengar sebuah suara, "aku menemukanmu."

"Jimin hyung kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya, ia yakin tadi ia mendengar sebuah bisikan, "tidak," jawab Jimin acuh. Jungkook pun mengubah pertanyaannya, "kalau begitu, apa kau mendengar sesuatu, sebuah bisikan mungkin?" Jimin memandang Jungkook lalu menggeleng singkat, "mungkin hanya angin," jawabnya kemudian.

"tidak mungkin, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bisikan itu terdengar seperti "aku menemukanmu"," Jimin tidak merespon Jungkook, ia sibuk dengan smartphonnya dan mobil kembali sunyi.

"hihihi.." sekarang Jungkook mendengar suara tawa anak kecil, "hyung!, hyung!, kau mendengarnya?" ia menggoyang-goyang bahu Jimin, "yang aku dengar dari tadi hanyalah kau yang terus menggangguku," Jimin agak jengah. "aku mendengar suara tawa anak kecil hyung."

"ya!, Jeon Jungkook!, berhentilah menakutiku!, apa kau lupa?, aku alergi dengan hal-hal seperti itu," Hoseok juga merasa terganggu, mendengar perkataan Jungkook tadi saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jungkook pun diam, tetapi ia menajamkan pendengarannya, mungkin suara-suara itu akan terdengar lagi.

Sesampainya di studio mereka pun mulai disibukkan dengan make up dan persiapan untuk shooting. "kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung, ia menghampiri Jungkook yang hanya diam di pojok ruangan. "ada staff yang mengajak anaknya ya hyung?" Jungkook balas bertanya, "anak itu terus tersenyum padaku."

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari anak yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook, tetapi tidak melihat ada anak kecil di ruang ini. "di mana?, aku tidak melihatnya," Taehyung masih mengedarkan pandangannya, hasilnya tetap nihil.

"entah, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang," dahi Taehyung berkerut, heran dengan jawaban Jungkook. "jika kau ingin menakuti seseorang, takuti saja Hoseok hyung, tadi itu sama sekali tidak mempan untuk ku," ujarnya sambil mencolek dagu Jungkook lalu meninggalkannya. "tapi aku tidak sedang menakut-menakuti seseorang."

Selama proses shooting fokus Jungkook terbagi menjadi dua, antara shooting dan seorang gadis kecil yang hanya diam memandangi Jungkook dengan mata besarnya, sesekali gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"dia terus mengikutiku," gumam Jungkook, beberapa kali mereka sudah berganti lokasi, Jungkook masih saja melihat anak itu, ia jadi risih dan agak takut. "siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jin, ia rasa sikap Jungkook hari ini sangat aneh. "anak itu," Jungkook menunjuk pintu keluar, tetapi Jin tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana.

"bicara apa kau ini?, di sana tidak ada orang," Jungkook heran dengan jawaban Jin, "itu hyung, dia ada di ambang pintu," ujar Jungkook kukuh, Jin menggeleng dan mengusap kepala Jungkook. "mungkin kau sedang kelelaha-" "tidak!" Jungkook menepis tangan Jin dengan keras.

"gadis kecil itu di sana, dia terus menatapku dan menertawaiku, kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" bentak Jungkook. Semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya, sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, Jungkook pun pergi dari ruang itu.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Yoongi, semua member mendekati Jin. "entahlah, dari tadi sikapnya sangat aneh, dia bilang ada gadis kecil yang terus mengikutinya," jelas Jin, "dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku," Taehyung ikut mengaku, "saat di mobil dia juga bersikap aneh," sekarang Jimin lalu diangguki Hoseok, "sebenarnya dari semalam sikapnya sudah aneh," imbuh Yoongi.

Namjoon hanya diam, ia tidak merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Jungkook, kecuali masalah kurang tidur dan fokusnya, "aku akan coba berbicara padanya," ujarnya, kemudian keluar mencari Jungkook.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari Namjoon dan yang lainnya menemukan Jungkook sedang tertidur di dalam mobil, mereka pun sepakat untuk tidak membangunkannya dan membahas masalah tadi di dorm, lagi pula jadwal mereka untuk hari ini sudah selesai.

.

"Jungkook-ah!" Hoseok mengguncang pelan bahu Jungkook hingga membuat pemuda itu perlahan terbangun, "astaga!, apa aku tertidur di sini?, dan shootingnya?, bagaimana dengan shooting kita?" Jungkook sangat panik, ia bahkan belum sadar jika mereka sudah di depan dorm. "turunlah!, kita akan membahasnya di dalam," jawab Hoseok, barulah Jungkook sadar jika mereka sudah pulang.

Jungkook merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah mengacau, ia berpikir mungkin nanti ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, Jungkook dan Hoseok pun ikut duduk di sana, "aku kira kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita bahas di sini," Jungkook mengangguki perkataan Namjoon.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?, kau terlihat kurang tidur dan tidak bisa fokus, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" sambung Namjoon. "kau benar hyung, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk dan aku rasa mimpi itu terbawa hingga tadi," jawab Jungkook meski ia tidak mengatakan semuanya, 'percuma mengatakan semua yang aku alami, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya.'

"benar hanya itu?, sebelumnya kau tidak pernah seperti ini, kau selalu memendam semuanya saat lelah atau punya masalah kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami. Aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami," Jungkook hanya diam dan sesekali mengangguki ucapan Yoongi, "kita ini keluarga, jika kau punya masalah ceritalah pada kami!"

"tentu hyung, terimakasih!" jawab Jungkook dengan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir lebih cepat dari dugaan Jungkook, semua member telah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

"mungkin yang Jin hyung bilang itu benar, semua yang aku alami hanya efek kelelahan," bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook berpikir seperti itu, kejadian-kejadian aneh itu seolah menghilang setelah ia tertidur di mobil tadi. Dengan perasaan lega ia pun merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan perlahan memejamkan mata.

"mainlah denganku!" Jungkook kembali membuka matanya, ia mendengar suara anak kecil, tetapi suara ini berbeda dengan suara anak di dalam mimpinya. "denganku saja!" terdengar suara lain.

"tidak adil!"

"beri aku nama!

"aku juga mau"

"tidak!, aku saja!"

"sakit!"

"tolong aku!"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Tetap terdengar, meski ia sudah menutup kedua telinganya, Jungkook masih bisa mendengar suara gaduh itu, di ruang yang sepi ini ia mendengar banyak suara terus bersahutan. "apa ini?, ada apa denganku?" suara-suara itu terdengar semakin nyaring. "kau bisa mendengar mereka?" Jungkook sangat mengenal suara ini, "Rebeca."

"mereka bilang ingin ikut bermain, jadi aku membawa mereka," suara itu sudah memenuhi kepala Jungkook, "berhenti menggangguku!, aku tidak ingin bermain dengan kalian, pergi!" teriaknya frustasi, ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika jarinya tidak sengaja tersangkut di tindik hingga terlepas dan merobek daun telinganya.

"Jungkook-ah!, ada apa denganmu?" member lain segera berhambur ke kamar Jungkook ketika mereka mendengar teriakannya. Jungkook meronta-ronta dengan tangan yang mencengkram kedua telinganya, "Jungkook tenang!" Jungkook tahu semua hyung sudah berkumpul di kamarnya, tetapi suara mereka teredam oleh suara-suara itu.

"pergi!, aku tidak mau bermain dengan kalian!, menyingkir dariku!" ia kembali berteriak dan membuat semua hyungnya kebingungan. "d-darah, telinganya berdarah, pegangi tangannya!" perintah Jimin dengan panik ketika ia melihat darah mengalir di sela jari Jungkook.

"tidak!, lepaskan tanganku!, apa yang kalian lakukan hyung?, telingaku sakit, apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?, mereka terus berteriak di telingaku, ku mohon berhenti!, ku mohon..."

Setelah menangis dan meronta dengan sekuat tenaga Jungkook pun jatuh pingsan, malam itu juga Namjoon segera menelfon manajer Hobeom dan membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit, ia mendapat empat jahitan di cuping telinganya.

"Jungkook!" panggil sang Hobeom ketika ia melihat Jungkook membuka matanya, "bagaimana kondisimu?, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Jungkook tidak merespon pertanyaan Hobeom, ia hanya diam dan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya, "hyung!, apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang kondisiku?" tanya Jungkook.

"kau kelelahan dan mengalami stress ringan, lalu apa kau ingat dengan..." jawab Hobeom, ia menggantung kalimatnya dan menunjuk telinganya. Jungkook pun menyentuh telinganya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, "aku ingat."

Hobeom menghela napas lalu mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook, "apa yang terjadi?, Namjoon bilang kau mendengar sesuatu, tetapi member yang lain tidak mendengarnya, mungkin kita harus ke THT untuk memeriksanya," ia mendapat gelengan dari Jungkook, "tidak usah hyung! Jangan khawatir!, aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"kau yakin?" sekali lagi Hobeom bertanya, sekedar memastikan. Jungkoook mengangguk, "iya, mm.. ngomon-ngomong apakah hari ini kau sibuk hyung?" Hobeom terlihat sedang mengingat jadwalnya, "tidak terlalu, ada apa?, kau ingin aku menemanimu di sini?" jawabnya dengan sedikit bercanda namun setelahnya ia terkejut melihat Jungkook mengangguki pertanyaannya.

"yang benar saja!, berapa usiamu?, kenapa kau manja sekali?, mungkin aku harus menghubungi ibumu-" "jangan!, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, ayolah hyung!, aku kan sedang sakit," rengekan Jungkook membuat Hobeom tidak bisa menolak, "haaah.. baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau."

Hobeom keluar, Jungkook pun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. 'dia nyata, dia selalu muncul setiap kali aku beranggapan bahwa semua ini tidak nyata, jika benar begitu, maka tujuannya sekarang adalah membuatku gila.' Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menjernihkan pikirannya. 'tetapi apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak berhasil membuatku gila?, mungkinkah dia akan menyerah dan pergi?' pikirnya dan perlahan terlelap.

.

"hyung?" Jungkook terbangun di malam hari. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ruangannya hanya disinari cahaya redup dari lampu tidur di kedua sisi ranjangnya, sangat gelap dan sepi, ia tahu manajernya tidak ada di sini.

Pintu di depannya terbuka perlahan, "hyung?" panggilnya lirih, Hobeom memasuki ruang dengan sangat pelan. Ia terlihat aneh, wajahnya pucat, pandangan matanya kosong dan ia tidak merespon Jungkook. "k-kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook, tetapi ia kembali tidak mendapatkan respon.

Hobeom sudah ada di depan ranjangnya, tepat saat ponsel Jungkook berdering. Ia mengambil smartphonenya dan melihat nama Hobeom tertera di layar, padahal Hobeom di depannya sedang tidak memegang handphone.

Dengan ragu ia mengangkat telpon itu, "Jungkook-ah!, maaf aku membangunkanmu!, tadi ayahku menelponku dan dia bilang ibuku sedang sakit, jadi malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku sudah menghubungi Namjoon, dia akan segera ke sana, sekali lagi maaf!" dan sambungan telpon mereka terputus, sebelum Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu.

'apa maksudnya ini?, jika tadi Hobeom hyung yang menelponku, lalu kenapa dia ada di depanku?' pikirnya, ia mulai merasa takut, "Je-on Jung... kook!" sosok Hobeom di depannya berjalan ke samping ranjang. "menjauh dariku!, siapa kau?, kau bukan Hobeom hyung- argh" sosok itu mencekik Jungkook, "a-argh, le-pash!"

Jungkook meronta dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menendang sosok Hobeom dan berusaha melepas cengkraman di lehernya, tapi sosok itu jauh lebih kuat dari Jungkook. "agh-" kepalanya pusing, penglihatannya mulai kabur dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"anak ini!, bisakah kau tidur dengan lebih tenang?" beberapa menit kemudian Namjoon datang dan mengeluh karena tempat tidur dan pakaian Jungkook yang berantakan.

.

"hentikan!, lepaskan aku Hobeom hyung!" Jin, Namjoon dan Hobeom tersentak, Jungkook tiba-tiba terbangun dan berteriak. "kau kenapa?" tanya Jin ia agak khawatir dengan Jungkook, ia terlihat sangat pucat. "Hobeom hyung.." Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok manajer BTS itu dan tatapan mata mereka pun bertemu, "semalam dia mencekikku, dia berusaha membunuhku."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook, ditambah lagi meski samar mereka bisa melihat bekas cekikan di leher Jungkook, "Hobeom hyung?, mana mungkin dia melakukan itu," sanggah Namjoon, tetapi ia menatap Hobeom penuh selidik.

"bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan itu?, semalam aku tidak ada di sini, bukankah aku sudah menelponmu?, aku juga menelpon Namjoon untuk menggantikanku," ujar Hobeom membela diri. "iya, kau memang menelponku, tetapi ketika itu kau juga ada di depanku dan mencekikku, entah bagaimana caramu melakukan semua itu, tapi aku yakin memang kau yang mencekikku semalam hyung," mereka terbengong, mencerna perkataan Jungkook.

"itu tidak masuk akal," celetuk Jin. "mungkin kau salah orang, apa lagi kondisimu seperti ini, sebaiknya kau istirahat, setelah itu barulah kau ceritakan semuanya padaku!" ujar Namjoon, ia menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook dan dengan pelan mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring, "tidak!" Jungkook menepis tangan Namjoon, "jika kalian tidak percaya denganku, lihat saja rekaman CCTV di ruangan ini!" ujar Jungkook dengan nada tinggi.

"baiklah kami akan mengeceknya, tapi sebelum itu kau harus tenang dan beristirahat!" Namjoon membuat persepakatan, setelah dirasa Jungkook sudah tenang barulah Namjoon dan Hobeom pamit untuk mengecek CCTV, sedangkan Jin tinggal untuk menemani Jungkook.

Setelah meminta izin pihak keamanan rumah sakit akhirnya mereka pun dibolehkan untuk melihat rekaman CCTV di kamar Jungkook semalam, "lihat!, apa kau melihat ada aku di sana?" tanya Hobeom agak sengit. "tidak, tetapi sikap Jungkook terlihat agak aneh, dia seperti sedang ketakutan," jawab Namjoon, mereka memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook dengan seksama, "a-apa ini?, dia mencekik lehernya sendiri."

Semua yang melihat rekaman itu terdiam, "dia mencekik lehernya sendiri, lalu menuduhku melakukannya, sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?" Hobeom mulai berperasangka buruk pada Jungkook, "hyung!, kau ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter tentangnya kan?, dia sedang stres," dan Namjoon tidak terima jika Jungkook dituduh memiliki niat buruk pada Hobeom.

"ck!, bukan lagi stres, dia sudah gila!"

.

To Be Continued


End file.
